This invention is in the field of fluid valves. More particularly, it is in the field of remotely controlled valves. Still more particularly, it is concerned with a remotely controlled valve having a minimum of power requirements.
In the prior art there are many types of valves such as gate, globe, butterfly, and ball valves and there are many types of operators for remote control, such as pneumatic, hydraulic, electro-mechanical, and electro-hydraulic. Some of the operators are "fail safe" in the sense that failure of power to the actuator will cause the valve to return to the original position. Some of the valves are balanced, in the sense that the difference between upstream and downstream pressure on the valve does not affect the actuating force required, or has a minor or minimum effect on the actuating force. This valve is unique in that it is fully balanced (except for the slight unbalance due to pressure on the stem cross sectional area) in both the two-way and three-way version. Since the valve is balanced, it requires minimum actuating force, making it possible to use a smaller, lighter, less expensive, and less power consuming actuator.